


'Canta ancora per me.'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockband!AU in cui Draco ha un segreto inconfessabile: adora ascoltarsi le canzonette pop e cantare Let It Go sotto la doccia. La cantante, Hermione - che incidentalmanete lo odia - lo scopre. Draco si aspetta che in due minuti lo sputtani a tutta la band, e invece...<br/>Dal testo:<br/>'-Let it go, let it goooo... Can't hold it back anymoooooore...!<br/>Draco si voltò all'indietro per lanciare la maglietta da qualche parte, preso dalla canzone, ma si bloccò con le braccia per aria nel vedere Hermione in piedi contro la porta. Si schiarì la gola con un paio di colpi di tosse, tirando poco dopo su col naso, e la guardò con sufficienza.<br/>-Beh, che vuoi?- chiese, tirando fuori la sua solita superiorità. La ragazza sospirò, il bassista aveva davvero dei seri problemi nel rapportarsi con gli altri.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Canta ancora per me.'

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble day di San Valentino sulla pagina facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_Canta ancora per me_ **

   
 ** _D_** raco era un uomo riservato, davvero molto, al punto tale che i componenti della band sapevano a malapena il suo cognome. Non passava mai una serata con il gruppo, negli hotel stava sempre chiuso nella sua camera e pareva che, al di fuori di loro, non avesse alcun amico. Era un tipo strano, con i capelli di un biondo quasi bianco e gli occhi incredibilmente verdi, la pelle nivea non aiutava nel fare in modo che l'attenzione non ricadesse su di lui, sebbene pareva evidente che Draco facesse il possibile per evitarlo. Hermione, ragazza abbastanza schietta e particolarmente fedele alla prima impressione data da una persona, non poteva far altro che detestarlo: in qualità di cantante e di ragazza socievole nonostante i suoi difetti, aveva legato con tutti i componenti della band e si intratteneva sempre con loro, quando era possibile. Draco era rientrato nella sua così detta 'lista nera' da quando aveva rifiutato il suo invito per una festa, in maniera decisamente maleducata. Hermione teneva a certe cose, dopotutto, e il diniego del ragazzo era valso come motivo di odio, anche se ingiustificato forse.  
Al momento, l'intero gruppo stava scontando una giornata libera prima della partenza dopo il loro ultimo concerto: Harry e Ron stavano improvvisando un gioco di batteria e chitarra a dir poco snervante per Hermione, che decise di lasciarli ai loro esperimenti musicali, attraversando il corridoio della suite per dirigersi verso la propria camera. Fu attratta da un canticchiare distratto oltre la porta del bagno, si avvicinò ad essa e appoggiò la testa sul legno liscio, decisamente freddo. Era curiosa per natura, in più la voce non poteva che appartenere a Draco, visto che gli altri componenti del gruppo erano riuniti nel grande salotto.  
'Cosa sta facendo?' si domandò curiosa, dall'interno del bagno proveniva lo scorrere dell'acqua e la conclusione più logica poteva essere che il bassista avesse l'abitudine di cantare sotto la doccia. Hermione sorrise tra i capelli ondulati e rimase contro la porta, finchè la curiosità non fu troppo forte e la convinse ad entrare nella stanza. Draco era in piedi vicino alla vasca, intento a slacciarsi i pantaloni, e canticchiava dandole le spalle. Hermione chiuse piano la porta, guardando la schiena pallida del bassista e sorridendo appena, mentre Draco cantava ancora.  
-Let it go, let it goooo... Can't hold it back anymoooooore...!  
Draco si voltò all'indietro per lanciare la maglietta da qualche parte, preso dalla canzone, ma si bloccò con le braccia per aria nel vedere Hermione in piedi contro la porta. Si schiarì la gola con un paio di colpi di tosse, tirando poco dopo su col naso, e la guardò con sufficienza.  
-Beh, che vuoi?- chiese, tirando fuori la sua solita superiorità. La ragazza sospirò, il bassista aveva davvero dei seri problemi nel rapportarsi con gli altri. Draco la fissò, negli occhi verdi c'era un briciolo di preoccupazione: era sempre stato un ragazzo tendente a dare un'immagine molto forte di sè, quasi inattaccabile, e l'idea di essere stato sorpreso ad imitare la voce di un personaggio Disney non era affatto divertente. Temeva che Hermione uscisse dalla stanza e si dirigesse dritta dai loro compagni di band per raccontare la sua figuraccia, ma la ragazza era ancora ferma contro la porta.  
-Niente. Assolutamente niente. Buon bagno, Draco.  
Il bassista allargò le iridi smeraldo non appena la ragazza uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e attese i minuti successivi con indosso solo i pantaloni. Ne era certo, presto avrebbe udito le risate di Harry e Ron provenire dal salotto, e voleva essere preparato all'evenienza...  
Eppure non avvenne niente. Si fece la doccia più velocemente possibile, dal resto della suite proveniva solo un gran baccano di chitarra e batteria, ma nessuna risata. Hermione non era nemmeno nel salotto. Cauto, Draco attraversò il corridoio seguente per raggiungere la propria camera: indossò degli abiti puliti e rimase steso sul letto per un po', riflettendo. Hermione aveva detto agli altri della sua figuraccia, oppure no? Magari aspettava di farlo mentre lui era presente, per poterlo sbeffeggiare al meglio. Era abbastanza ovvio, dopotutto, quanto la cantante lo odiasse. Non che fosse l'unica, era un sentimento decisamente reciproco, anzi. Trasalì sentendo bussare, dopo un tempo indefinito, alla porta.  
-Mh?- mugugnò, infastidito.  
-Non sei venuto a tavola nemmeno oggi.- sospirò una voce femminile, Hermione doveva avercela proprio con lui quel giorno.  
-Non ho fame.  
La cantante attraversò la stanza, chiudendo la porta e fermandosi davanti al letto, sul quale si sedette senza chiedere alcun permesso. Draco si sentì inondare dal suo profumo, ma ne ignorò qualsiasi nota.  
-Cosa vuoi, adesso? Ancora niente?- la incalzò, seccato. Voltò persino il viso verso il muro, rimanendo disteso, ma Hermione lo fece girare una seconda volta. Si guardarono negli occhi.  
-No. Una cosa la voglio, adesso.  
-E che diavolo sarebbe?  
-Canta ancora, Draco.  
Il biondo la fissò, passando da un'espressione infastidita ad una incredula.  
-Cosa?  
-Canta ancora.- ripetè la ragazza, paziente. -Per me.  
-Io...- biascicò l'altro, confuso. -Uhm.  
Hermione non sembrava intenzionata ad andarsene finchè non avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva, così Draco si alzò a sedere sul letto e prese un respiro. Si concentrò il più possibile, poi diede vita alla canzone che la ragazza aveva interrotto in bagno, cercando di destreggiarsi nell'assenza di una musica di sottofondo, Hermione sorrideva piano via via che il bassista cantava.  
Alla fine del testo, regnò il silenzio.  
-Lo so cosa vuoi fare.- intimò Draco. -Adesso lo andrai a dire agli altri, per prendermi in giro.  
La mora scosse la testa.  
-No. Ti ho chiesto di cantare per me, non ti prenderò in giro.- spiegò, alzandosi. -Ma lo farò, se non esaudirai una richiesta.  
Draco si fece sospettoso.  
-Cosa vuoi?  
-Un duetto. E ora scusa, ma devo andare a scrivere il testo della nostra prossima canzone.  
Gli strizzò l'occhio castano e uscì, canticchiando allegramente.


End file.
